


and like a bad movie, i'll drop a line

by cliffordsunshine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ashton and calum are in this for like .5 seconds, except i don't think they touch once oops, i just can't corporate them very well is all, i think it's pretty cute, like the idea, more if you read it very slowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordsunshine/pseuds/cliffordsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's been finding strange notes directed towards him everywhere he goes. They may or may not be really cute. He just wants to know who's writing them, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and like a bad movie, i'll drop a line

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to 'six feet under the stars' by all time low when this idea popped into my head. also where the title comes from. kudos and/or comments are greatly appreciated :) enjoy, lovelies..

The first note he found was in his locker. It was a sheet of white paper, folded neatly and placed in between his books. As if he were in a cliche movie, he looked around before opening the note. Inside, he found a quote.

_"I love you. You annoy me more than I ever thought possible, but I want to spend every irritating minute with you.." (from Scrubs)_

He smiles to himself as he stuffs the note into his book bag. He spent that night watching the movie Scrubs and wondering who could have left that note for him. Were they just playing games on him or being serious? It must be someone he knew well if they meant it because Michael doesn't talk to many people enough to annoy them. He'd never admit that he anticipated the next note. 

 

It's only a few days later that he finds another note while doing homework. This time it's stuffed in his Music class notebook. Another quote.

_"I love you right up to the moon-- and back." (from Guess How Much I Love You)_

Michael laughs quietly because he's read that book. It had been quite a few years since he last set eyes on it but he knew his mother kept a copy of it somewhere in their attic. She always loved reading it to him before he went off to bed. 

He folded the note back up and placed it inside his computer desk drawer, below it the first note he received. He's left to do his homework and once again wonder who could be leaving these notes for him. 

 

The next day, he decides to ask his best friends. They're all sitting at lunch talking about their day when Michael asks. 

"Do you guys know who's been leaving me notes?" They stare at him curiously, waiting for him to explain the notes. Luke is the first to speak up. 

"What notes?" Ashton and Calum, who are sitting across from Michael and Luke, nod as if to question the same thing as Luke. Michael sighs and pulls the notes out from his book bag, placing them in the middle for any of the 3 boys to read. Ashton and Calum take one each and smile. 

"Aww, you have a secret admirer, Mikey," Ashton says as he and Calum trade notes. Michael rolls his eyes playfully. 

"Hey, I wanna see them," Luke pipes up from beside Michael. He grabs the notes from Ashton and Calum, smiling at Michael after reading them. "They're cute," he says simply. Michael frowns. 

"Yes, I get that. But does anyone know who they're from?" They all shake their head. 

"Even if I did, I probably wouldn't tell you, Mikey. Clearly, this person doesn't want you to know who it is," Calum says. Luke and Ashton are quick to agree with him and Michael groans. "Yeah, thanks for everything, guys. Whatever. They're kinda stupid anyway, so I don't care," he replies, grabbing his food and leaving. He misses the way Luke's shoulders deflate and the pained look that flashes in his eyes. 

 

It's been almost three weeks and Michael is almost convinced his 'secret admirer' was just playing tricks on him. He hasn't received a single note since the day he asked his friends about them. He hates it because he liked them. It's stupid how much he liked them. He's getting into his car when he spots something white in the drivers seat. He always leaves his windows a tiny bit cracked so it doesn't get too stuffy during the hot summer days. It's embarrassing how quickly he opens the note. 

_"You have made a place in my heart where I thought there was no room for anything else. You have made flowers grow where I cultivated dust and stones." (The Wheel of Time)_

Their Literature teacher had suggested that book last year, but he never read it because it wasn't his style. He smiled as he drove home. Maybe his mom would have a copy of the series somewhere. 

 

"What the hell? Are you reading?" Luke asks him the next day when he comes over unannounced. Michael almost throws the book at him but settles for a pillow instead. Luke throws it back and jumps on the bed with Michael. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Luke shrugs and that's that. They spend the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing, the way it always is with Luke. Michael would deny a lot of things but he'd never deny that he liked Luke. It was the simple truth and he acknowledged that. They'd came out to each other a few months ago, but never expressed whether they had feelings for anyone. Michael was okay with that because at least he could have feelings toward Luke and not feel guilty about it. 

 

Later that night, he finds another note. It's sitting on his computer desk, next to the book he had been reading earlier. He walks toward it, knowing that Luke was the only other person in his room aside from him. 

_"It i_ _s a truth universally acknowledged that when one part of your life starts going okay, another falls spectacularly to pieces." (Bridget Jones's Diary)_ Hi, Michael. I assume you know it was me now, which is okay. It's what I wanted. I think that quote was extremely vague so I'll explain it. I've always been better at writing my feelings than saying them. That's why I did all of this. The first two quotes were quite clear in what I was trying to tell you. I don't want to lose all hope that you might not at least like me back, but if I'm right and you don't like me back, then here's what that quote means. I'm happy like, I don't have any struggles or anything, you know? But at the same time it's not. Why? Because I'm in love with you. So while the rest of my life is great, this part, I guess my love life, isn't. I'm really sorry this is how you're finding out but I'm awful at saying this stuff out loud. Please call me or something. -Luke'

Michael sets the note down and grabs his phone, texting Luke immediately. He's smiling and it would be blinding to anyone if they saw him. 

_'I love you, too. (from most cliche movies and me) ;)'_  

 

**Author's Note:**

> *groans because this should have been a lot better* i haven't written in like a month and this is what i start with. fml. okay. you can leave feedback or just talk to me on tumblr. it's shutupcliffords. thank you for reading this. until next time, my friends <3


End file.
